


Irovelin

by Koolaide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Deities, Dubious Morality, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fantasy Races, Horns, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Monsters, Morbid, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Princes & Princesses, Rpg inspired, Some Humor, Tags Are Hard, Transformation, War, Weird Plot Shit, Were-Creatures, Work In Progress, black magik, creature characteristics, dragon-ish characters, fae/fai character, magik lore, medieval inspired, no beta we die like men, vampire-ish character, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolaide/pseuds/Koolaide
Summary: A maddening Queen, a disease on the rise, war on the horizon, and a Princess who was thought to be dead; an odd grouping of events that seem to foretell doom, as it seems. What part could a lost Princess play in her mother's sick game of party favors?





	1. Small Note

This is just for fun and practice! I'm hoping to turn this story into an RPG similar to FE eventually! Read and give pointers if you feel like it or just simply peruse my work, whatever suit you. Just know it is r o u g h. 


	2. A Prelude to History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Kueh come out on top? What other races survived?

All known history before the kingdoms is recorded here. Records may vary for dates but most information is concurrent.

00 BD  
Start of everything as far as records seem to date.  
100,000 BD  
Vehnkaarm rule, take no active role in anything. Simply exist.  
350,000 BD  
Kueh take over, Vehnkaarm start to disappear. Kueh drove them off. For what reason?  
375,000 BD  
Kueh begin to become infertile. Did the Vehnkaarm have something to do with it?  
425,000 BD  
Kueh encompass both male and female sexual characteristics; develop different biology.  
500,000 BD  
Civilizations begin to take on an urbanized, politically motivated climate. No longer tribes, rogues, and small towns.  
00 GD  
Conversion of time to record development  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
Kingdoms develop  
00 GD  
Lux founded by Krey Prota Iidrytís, a pirate.  
03 GD  
Tonitrua founded by Gibridnyy and Kholm Kopec, tribe leaders who fancy themselves royalty.  
04 GD  
Tenebris founded by Lähteä and Kestää Éclairer, runaways who were supported by a rebellion  
16 GD  
Jauki founded by Sākt Rok, another pirate.  
25 GD  
Oni’yn founded by Marhka Aik, a counsel member from Jauki.  
34 GD  
Bundok founded by Iohany Descoider, existing tribe leader who wanted more power.  
147 GD  
Mažai founded by Omaka Karalyste, Tonitruan Prince who wanted nothing to do with the mountains.

* * *

Races that made it through the plague and into present day include: 

Alvetalm,an aquatic race of people that evolved alongside fish. They cannot stay on land long and there are regional differences based on climate and such. (Mermaid)

Alveyolk: a race with fish or aquatic animal parts in place of a normal limb. They primarily look like land-based races without their fish parts.

Eudsuoj: They are a hardworking and kind race who give everything their all. They are commonly taller than the Pahtoukk but share the same winged characteristics as insects (mostly butterflies) and have large, doe eyes

Hmekueh: a distant cousin of the Kueh. They have scaled arms, legs, tail, and wings. Their scales look like stone. 

Ihteikk: Man-like people with the lower body of a serpent or smooth scaled reptile. They are scattered throughout Maa and their appearance and color vary by location.

Iprakssa: small people in charge of taking care of the earth and environments they inhabit; they are about 3”-7” tall and look different depending on their elemental alignment; they are very kind and carefree people

Kaelaintu’k: A race of people who encompass many different climates. They have the upper body of a man and the lover body of a large four-legged beast. They are traditional and well-mannered people skilled in the art of war. 

Kasnen: Cousins of the Purnen, they prefer marshy, more hydrated landscapes to solid earth. They often have a filmy, gossamer veil hiding their most recognizable features and webbed feet for swimming. 

Kiskyna: A race of people who prefer desert climates. They have the upper body of a man and the lover body of a large predator-often a mammal. 

Koisytt: Whaer'sus that are able to transform at will into wild canine species. They broke off from their family packs to pursue better lives and mixed their blood along the way. More understanding and open people. 

Koivilli: Whaer'sus that are able to transform at will into wild canine species-often have calm temperaments. Very traditional mindsets. 

Kueh: An ancient race that have been ruling since the start of everything; not all are reptilian like. The main defining characteristics are high intelligence, the ability to change shape, four legs and a pair of wings (more is fine), and must be stronger than most species; they are able to transform into a weaker and more man-like body as well as their primal form; they contain the most raw power compared to their cousin species along with any other ‘strong’ races; they are thought to be able to live forever if their life is not taken prematurely (no known case exists to prove or disprove); kueh families rule most countries

Lahkueh: Drakes are the small cousins of kuehs; they are commonly known as ‘half-kuehs’ because of their genetic makeup being ½ kueh; they are smaller, weaker, and unable to fully transform into their primal state _unless_ they are a wild Drake species-which is practically a scaled down kueh found deep in the country

Lashyttaa: A female only species of people with ethereal fins and webs adorning their upper body and scaled feet that are exceptionally beautiful and seductive. Their voices are imbued with magic that rots your mind when they sing and they seem to have a natural attunement to musical instruments. Some have scaled tails and live in the sea next to craggy coasts. More integrated individuals make much coin as bards

Lellakueh: A kueh with only two legs instead of four and a poisonous barb on the end of its tail used for paralysis; some species have feathers or fur (depending on location) and large horns/crests; they are known to be aggressive in the wild; normal Wyverns are able to transform and most belong to a kingdom’s duchy or high-lord domain

Nospyre: A separate species of Whaer'epa that is limited to a diet of only blood. They are extremely pale (nearly translucent), burn in the sunlight, and are regarded as a feral race that is to be avoided due to their viciousness and taste for violence. Their abilities are as heightened as a Whaer'epa **.**

Pahtoukk: Beautiful and otherworldly people that are known for mischief and harmful pranks; take after winged insects unless they are of noble lineage-in that case they take characteristics of birds (do not confuse with Lashyttaa or Tytnen); noble Faeries are very prideful and malevolent whilst common Faeries are more mischievous and fickle (does not apply to all); they all have incredibly sharp teeth and large eyes that host irises that seem “too big”; if they act too malevolent they may become hideous goblins.They’re normally 5’-5’4”

Pehtalm: A cousin of Alvetalm that take after mammalian aquatic animals versus the strict osteichthyes and chondrichthyes or cephalopod classifications of the Alvetalm/yolk. They are primarily seals underwater and take the appearance of Ihmi above water.

Purnen: An all female people who closely mirror the likes of plants. Often, they have plant life adorning their bodies, whether it be on their arms or in their hair.

Saklapi: Cruel, wicked, and spiteful people who use others for their own gain. They commonly have torn, webbed wings, horns, and horizontal eyes bordered by a black sclera.

Tytnen: A female only race that has the upper torso of a woman and the lower torso and wings of a bird. The elders of this species are violent and rapacious while the younger ones function like normal people would.

Vuohimo: Often described as half-breed Kaelaintu’k, they have the upper body of a man and the legs of a shaggy, bipedal beast. They are outgoing and most loathe the Kaelaintu'k for their bad reputation. Very hairy 

Whaer’epa: People able to transform partially or fully into web-winged monsters that live incredibly long lives (1,000 years average). Their transformed form takes characteristics from whatever celestial species runs in their family, which can limit their diet of all things. They possess extremely heightened senses and abilities such as running and being able to regenerate any limbs if they are lost, including the head.

Whaer’kahr: Often called a more mountainous Whaer'epa, these people are huge, looming individuals. Good news though! Most are more laid back than one would expect. Their beastly forms are covered in shaggy fur, have four legs, and ungodly teeth and claws. 

Whaer’kisa: Essentially the feline variant of Whaer'sus. 

Whaer’sus: A race with enhanced speed, endurance, healing, strength, agility, and senses along with night vision, and being able to shape-shift into a wolf or hound like creature. They, unlike Koivilli, are unable to transform at will and are considered more volatile and violent than the Koi. 


End file.
